1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to vehicles with internal combustion engines, specifically to an indicator designed to lengthen the useful life of the engine.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The life of most internal combustion engines can be extended if adequate time is allowed for the oil to heat up and flow over the bearings before the engine is loaded or the rpms are increased.
Heretofore, a variety of indicators and gauges have been manufactured to monitor oil pressure, flow and temperature.
One such type of indicator consists of a temperature monitor in contact with the engine. The indicator is activated initially, and deactivated after the engine temperature passes a set threshold value. Many of these monitors indicate typical operating temperatures, and were not designed with optimum idling time and fuel efficiency as a goal. Many users disregard these monitors for that reason. The alteration of the monitor's threshold would require a significant effort to rewire the circuitry.
Other types of gauges measures oil pressure, water temperature and total idling time. However the user must determine the optimum value of each. Since this value may change based on ambient temperature, it would require effort from the user to maintain a consistent level of warm-up.
An earlier patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,580 described a device to limit excessive idling time. However, a significant modification of the vehicle would be required. Access to the ignition, among other systems, would be required for installation.
Many users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a easily installed device to indicate optimum idling time.